


I Found You

by queerfave



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfave/pseuds/queerfave
Summary: A selection of drabbles, based upon Tumblr prompts.





	1. Angel

26\. Looking like an angel. 

 

The light drifts in from the floor-to-ceiling window as Montparnasse blinks open his eyes, tangled in the bed sheets. His arm feels numb, and he turns to look at Jehan as they lie, serenely, nestled to Montparnasse’s side. A small smile spreads across Montparnasse’s lips as he gently frees his arm from underneath his partner. The light falls upon their peaceful face, illuminating Jehan’s cheekbones, their jaw; highlighting the perfect arch of their nose; displaying the perfect curve of their lips. The sheets are bundled just below Jehan’s arms, exposing their collarbones, neck and shoulders to the cold draft from the open window. 

Montparnasse slips out of the bed, but he doesn’t leave the room. He simply watches Jehan sleep comfortably in their bed. The room is just as serene as Jehan’s face, for the white walls are accentuated by colourful cushions, by various potted plants sitting on tables, by Jehan’s colourful clothing strewn carelessly about the bedroom. Montparnasse looks entirely out of place on any given day, dressed in his usual black attire. However, Montparnasse oddly feels like he belongs in Jehan’s mismatched apartment. 

Montparnasse pulls on a pair of black pyjama pants and proceeds to make himself coffee in the kitchen. He takes a mug from the cupboard, not thinking twice about where to find all the utensils and food. He stops for a second as this sinks in. 

_ I know where everything is.  _

_ I’m starting to  _ **_live_ ** _ in this apartment.  _

**_Oh my god._ **

Montparnasse hears light footsteps behind him, and turns to a sleepy Jehan leaning against the wall of the kitchen. 

“You thought you could get up without me?” Jehan mocks their boyfriend. Montparnasse doesn’t hear the words. He is completely focused on Jehan’s smile, and the way their auburn hair falls gently onto their shoulders. His face breaks out into a grand smile. 

“What is it?” Jehan asks, softly giggling. 

“It’s … nothing,” attempts Montparnasse. 

“No, tell me,” Jehan prods. 

“You … you just look like an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @soft-grantaire .


	2. The Flower

18\. Waiting for me. 

 

Enjolras stands outside Grantaire’s apartment building, his hands in the pockets of his red bomber jacket. A warm breeze drifts across his face, pushing a lock of hair over his eyes. He brushes it to the side as he sees the door to the building open, and out stumbles Grantaire. His beanie is pulled low over his head, and his dark curls peek out and frames his face. He’s wearing a loose sweater and a pair of ripped jeans. He smiles as he sees Enjolras. 

“You … waited for me?” He asks. 

“Yeah. I wanted to walk with you,” Enjolras explains with a smile. 

“But you’re going to be late to the meeting!” Grantaire exclaims. 

“I chose my priority,” Enjolras smiles, taking Grantaire’s hand. “Walk with me.”

The pair stroll along the sidewalk, enjoying the nice weather. The buds on the trees are growing, and the flowers are beginning to bloom in between the cracks in the pavement. Grantaire stoops down to pick a dandelion. 

“That’s a weed, you know,” points out Enjolras. 

“It will still look nice in your hair,” protests Grantaire, poking the flower behind Enjolras’ ear. “There.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes. 

“What?” Grantaire asks, exasperation in his voice. “What don’t you like about my lovely flower?” 

“I like it!” protests Enjolras. Grantaire raises his eyebrows. “Well, not like it. I don’t dislike it, that’s certain.”

“Would you prefer if I found a red flower?” mocks Grantaire. 

Enjolras rolls his eyes again and starts to walk faster. Grantaire takes several large strides to catch up with his boyfriend.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” 

“I do actually have a meeting to attend, Grantaire.”

“So you were only waiting for me because you like me, and you want to impress me.”

“No! I mean, yes. I don’t know!” Exclaims Enjolras, frustrated. Grantaire bursts out laughing. “What is so funny?” 

“You’re cute when you’re a little upset,” confesses Grantaire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @soft-grantaire .


	3. Surprise Party

10\. Planning a surprise party

 

Bossuet checks his phone again, anxious to receive another text from his girlfriend. The time is getting closer to when he assumed both Musichetta and Joly would arrive back to their apartment, and he’s beginning to worry. Glancing around the apartment, he watches as the other Amis finish the decorations around the apartment. Marius is distributing party hats to the guests, regardless of the fact that everyone is refusing to wear them. Cosette sits at the table, placing the final touches on the cake, her nose scrunched in concentration. Enjolras is directing Feuilly and Bahorel, who are attempting to hang a giant banner from the ceiling. They are perched on ladders which are less-than-safe for the situation, wobbling as Enjolras keeps attempting to measure the centre of the room. Even Grantaire has found himself something to do, as he stacks the drinks in a cooler.

Bossuet’s phone buzzes, and he checks the text. It’s from Musichetta.

_Chetta, 6:38 pm: We’re leaving the university now. Should arrive back in ten minutes._

Bossuet grabs everyone’s attention.

“They’ll be back in around ten minutes!” He announces. “Finish up what you’re doing, then hide!”

Cosette places the finishing touches on the cake and returns the icing to its original location. Enjolras frantically tries to center the banner until Feuilly nearly falls over, leaving Enjolras to leave the banner as it is. The lights are turned off and everyone waits in silence. Marius is the first one to speak.

“Don’t forget to wear your hats!” He whispers cheerfully.

This ensures groans from the other Amis and hushed running to retrieve the party hats from wherever they had been discarded. Bossuet hears the lock click and hushes the group. The door slowly opens and in enters Musichetta, followed by Joly. She turns on the light, and the group jumps up, yelling, “Surprise!”

Joly’s face lights up as he looks at the arrangement in front of him: All his friends, a cake decorated like a stethoscope, and the banner in the middle, gleefully reading, “Congrats on graduating med school!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @soft-grantaire .


	4. Nightmares of the Barricade

36\. Your eyes heavy, nightmares robbing you of sleep. 

 

Cosette flips over in her light sleep, and she blinks her eyes open as she finds herself to not have rolled on top of her girlfriend, and instead on her girlfriend’s vacant pillow. She sits upright in the bed and looks around. The only light illuminated is Cosette’s small lamp. The night outside their window is dark, and a cold draft flows in from underneath the sheer curtain. Cosette drops her legs off the side of the bed, allowing her nightgown to drape around her legs as she proceeds to don a pair of fuzzy slippers.

She follows Éponone’s well-known trail down the hallway to her office, where she keeps the photographs of all of her long-dead friends. She can see the gentle light of the lamp glowing from the frame of the almost-closed door, and she gently pushes the door open. It squeaks loudly, causing Éponine to jump and turn around in surprise. Cosette smiles apologetically as she approaches her girlfriend.

“Please, come back to sleep,” Cosette coaxes Éponine, placing a hand on her shoulder. Éponine just sighs.

“I miss them,” she says softly.

“I know,” says Cosette, wrapping her girlfriend in a tight embrace.

“I see them in my dreams,” she continues, tears dripping down her cheeks. “I can see them, dying; I can hear the screams, the gunfire. I’m there, again, and I can’t do anything to save anyone. I have to watch them die over and over again. I can’t sleep, Cosette, because it doesn’t help. I just see them again.”

“Éponine,” Cosette croons softly. “Éponine, it will be all right.”

Éponine looks at Cosette. There are bags under her eyes, and her eyelids are heavy. She is obviously sleep-deprived.

“Darling, how many hours have you slept in the last week?” Cosette asks, worried.

“Maybe five,” Éponine answers. “It’s hard to rest.”

“Sweetheart,” Cosette takes her girlfriend’s hand. “Please come back to bed. I promise you, I will chase away all the nightmares that come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @soft-grantaire .


	5. Robespierre

13\. Petting a small dog, being ridiculously cute

 

Combeferre smiles at the warm weather, walking hand in hand with Courfeyrac. The scents of hot dogs and burgers float down the street, and while everyone is sticky and hot, the ice cream and water bottles are keeping everyone content. Combeferre watches his boyfriend, a goofy smile on his face. Courfeyrac is in complete bliss, surrounded by the sights and smells of the street. 

_ Wow, I should really take him out more, _ Combeferre thinks.  _ If he gets this excited just walking outdoors, imagine what will happen if we actually find an outdoor activity! _

Courfeyrac smiles as he looks back at his boyfriend. Combeferre, a head taller than Courfeyrac, is clad in a light blue button-up shirt and a pair of white Bermuda shorts. His dark eyes peek out from behind his large, slightly goofy glasses. Courfeyrac is dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, wearing a pair of sandals. Combeferre had rolled his eyes at the choice of footwear and had opted for a nice pair of converse. 

Courfeyrac’s attention is quickly caught by a small chihuahua trotting down the street, kept on a leash by their owner. Courfeyrac releases the hand of his boyfriend to run towards the dog and crouch beside it. 

“What’s their name?” Courfeyrac asks their amused owner. 

“Robespierre,” replies the girl, smiling. 

“May I pet Robespierre?” Courfeyrac demands. 

“Of course,” laughs the girl. 

Courfeyrac strokes his hand down the head of the chihuahua, who looks rather content. He crosses his legs and the dog jumps into his lap, surprising him. He immediately begins to pet the dog more and starts baby-talking. 

“Oh, you’re so cute! Yes you are, you’re so cute! Look at your little ears, and your little paws!” 

Combeferre attempts to stifle a laugh as he watches his boyfriend. He quietly takes out his phone and begins to record the scenario, as further proof for Enjolras. Courfeyrac senses the presence of the camera and turns to give a cheesy smile to Combeferre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @soft-grantaire .


	6. Breathe

26\. Gasping for air. 

 

The bullets pierce his skin, but he doesn’t feel any pain. He allows the world to fade to darkness, and he feels like he is floating. There is nothing, nobody around him, only emptiness. He feels as if he could float forever. Suddenly, his hand is grasped by another. 

It is the same hand that had once grasped a red flag, flying it above their heads to signal the revolution. It is the same hand that once stacked furniture to keep themselves safe when the National Guard was firing against them. It is the same hand that he had grasped when all hope was lost, and that hand which had grasped his hand in return. That same hand, which now was entwined with his own. 

This hand is keeping him grounded. This is the hand that is keeping him from letting go and losing everything. This is the hand that is keeping him attached to his consciousness, keeping him from losing all feeling. 

So Grantaire grasps back. 

Grantaire can feel the emptiness surrounding him, suffocating him. He doesn’t want to lose his connection with Enjolras, with the world that he cannot feel. He tries to take a breath, but he cannot inhale any air. He tries and tries, but he is suffocating, gasping for air. His lungs then fill with oxygen in a quick moment. 

The bleak emptiness that surrounds him fades to a blinding light. IT is warm, and Grantaire finally feels safe. He opens his eyes to see his friends in front of him. He sees Courfeyrac and Combeferre, in a tight embrace. He sees Bossuet and Joly, pleasantly talking with Jehan. He turns his head, and he sees Enjolras. His golden hair is bathed in the light, and there is a faint smile on his lips. He leans in and places a kiss to Grantaire’s lips. He is hesitant, brushing his hand across Grantaire’s cheek. Grantaire accepts the kiss, wrapping an arm around Enjolras’ waist and kissing him harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @soft-grantaire .


End file.
